Song Of The Sea
by Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane
Summary: Jack Sparrow is a well guarded man but has a weakness for music, when a girl from the furture who just happens to come abourd his ship finds him with a violin in his hand they play a song that won't easily be forgotten. ONESHOT.


Song of the Sea

Song of the Sea

Bye Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean

ONESHOT.

Janine groaned as her body hit the floor, the waters rocked the pearl somewhat violently-apparently she was the only one who wasn't used to the tossing of a ship. Scratching her head through her tangled lock she pushed herself up onto her feet and tried to keep a steady footing. It had been three weeks since her sudden transportation through time an fiction and was wondering if they were ever going to find the Sword of Cortes…again.

As the Pearl swayed she made her way to the stair that led up onto deck, gripping the railing as if she were on the edge of the cliff. She stopped halfway up the stairs when the creaking of a door caught her attention she pulled back into the shadow and waited. Her captain walked with easy footing across the deck and looked around Janine squinted and saw that he was clutching something in his right hand.

As the cool air whipped his dreadlocked hair, Jack wandered out on deck feeling slightly satisfied that the raid in Hispaniola went rather well as his hull was now swimming with treasures. He had gone down to count inventory as he was the only one of his men that could count beyond a certain extent and was surprised when he saw a Violin laying on one of the piles of swag. To say that Jack was delighted would be completely out of character but he wouldn't admit to the crew (or to himself for that matter) that he was happy that no one was around to see him play. Well almost no one, Jack knew that the chit-of-a-woman was in fact watching him on the stairs. What kind of witty Captain would he be if he didn't know when someone was watching him?

Easy answer: he wouldn't.

However Jack chose to ignore her presence for the time being, he would not play if she was watching that's for sure but he wondered what her reaction would be like. He leaned with the small of his back on the railing and carefully put the violin behind his legs. From his pocket his drew and cloth and pulled his pistol from its confinements and began to clean it.

"lit'le late fer a walk don't you think luv?" Jack asked not removing his gaze from the pistol in his hands, he heard the stairs creek and watched under his eyelashes (yes I know it sounds wired but guys have them too!) as she cautiously made her way up to him. He hid a smirk as a strip of red was dashed across her cheeks from being caught. Janine leaned on the baluster beside him.

"So…" Janine said trying to make small talk, "What bring you out here so late?"

"I could ask you the same question" Jack replied finally looking into her blue orbs; he noticed that the red on her face instantly deepened and he smiled inwardly at this.

"You could" she replied a smile of her own growing, "but I still asked you first."

"I felt like…a walk" he finished lamely, he cast a glance at her and she snorted.

"I thought a pirate was supposed to be able to think on its feet"

Jack smirked, snaking his hands around her waist, "I can think on many things, mate" Janine rolled her eyes but made no move to remove herself from the captain's embrace.

"I'm sure you could, you seem to rise to every occasion" Jack chuckled as they shared a look of undermined pleasure. He pulled her closer to him and she instantly complied by wrapping her arms around his neck, and within a second their lips met in a fury of passion. Jack dragged his hand up her back and into her chestnut mane earning a small groan against his lips, smirking through the kiss he was surprised when she licked his bottom lip begging him entrance. But he denied her and instead raised the hand that had been resting on her hip up until it rested just below her bust, in unison he dragged the pad of him thumb across her beast and his tongue across her lip. She arched into his hand slid her tongue around his exploring every corner of his mouth, Jack quickly rubbed her taught nipple through the fabric of her shirt and delighting in her erotic whispers. He gave a low almost inaudible growl as she ground her hips against his causing her arousal to climb further as she felt his erection at her core.

That was all the invitation that Jack needed and took a step forwards as she took one back and the clattering of wood broke the two apart. Janine looked around him and her eyes lit up.

"You play the Violin?" she asked completely forgetting the make out session three moments ago-Jack glared at the Violin as if it had purposefully came here to destroy his _sleeping_ habit.

"No" Jack said ripping it out of her hands, slightly put out she followed him.

"But you must!" she insisted stopping him from going to the swag room, "you wouldn't've brought it out here if you didn't." He dismissed the comment as a mire trifle, and said as-a-matter-of-factly that he could have brought it out here to throw it off the ship because it held no value.

"Alright then," Janine said crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Do it then" she gave a curt nod in the direction of the railing. Jack threw a glace at the water and shrugged.

"Why bother doing it tonight?" Jack asked giving a fake yawn, "too tired"

Janine's eyebrows rose in mild surprise, "you weren't too tired a moment ago,"

"tha's because there was something worth bein' awake for darlin'"

Janine smirked then shrugged, "never mind then," she said nonchalantly sashaying her hips as she headed back towards her hammock, "I did always find Musicians rather stimulating" _mentally_ she added to herself.

"I guess I should go to sleep then, since there's noting to stay awake for…" she let her sentence hang and gave him a small smile. As Janine descended the steps she heard a scale quickly being pulled out of the violin. She turned and saw that Jack had picked up the violin and was now tuning it. _Figures,_ she thought smiling to herself. She came back up on deck once he started on a new tune. It was quick and light bouncing from one string to the next as Jack's calloused fingertips ran along the neck of the violin. It took a moment for her to realize that it was the Bach Double.

As he finished the Bach double Jack's finger work slowed and the tune took on a more lullaby quality and floated in the wind that caressed both her ears and mind. It was hypnotizing and her heart quickened with the pull of the bow, she closed her eyes and let herself become immersed in his music. After a moment she opened her eyes to see that Jack was looking at her as his lullaby drifted through the evening air. Janine smiled telling him that he could stop-but to her surprise he didn't. He continued for the next couple minutes and then at last he dropped the bow. A little drowsy from the lullaby she began to clap.

Jack smiled at her-then tossed the violin and bow overboard. Janine ran towards the side of the ship and watched helplessly as it was swept away with the waves and smashed to pieces when it hit the side of the Pearl. Half of her body hung limp as the pieces drifted away she turned to Jack her eyes nearly brimmed with tears, how could he toss away something so beautiful?

"Why?" her question was simple but yet Jack proved that he was a man of surprises and logic as he said:

"Why hold onto something that has no more purpose. To practice something over and over in a monotonous pattern until we believe to achieve perfection; when perfection of the song itself is not made up by bars and notes but by the feeling that you can only experience one time when you make a song." Jack looked out onto the waters and continued, "To bind myself with an instrument would prove difficult if all you want is freedom that can only be captured the first time you play- the first song of the sea."

Janine mulled this over and if it were any other time then now she would probably agree-but she was upset that he could toss something so precious away so...carelessly. She sighed and looked up at Jack who had still not tore his chocolate eyes away from the sea and smiled. Despite his exterior she loved the complex mind that hid behind the kohl and rum. She walked over and slid her arms around him her head leaning on his back, she felt relieved when a warm hand covered hers.

They stayed there for a few moments and just as her knees became weak her turned to her and cupped her cheek in his hand. He tilted her face up to look at him and her half lidded blue eyes and partly open lips made his loins rumble with anxiousness. He wasted no time to capture her lips-but unlike the kiss at the beginning of the evening this one was soft and steady but it soon picked up and again the passion sparked between the both of them, they parted for air and in a soft husky timbre Jack whispered in her ear, his hot against her neck.

"Come wit' me luv and I'll show you music that no instrument can capture" Shivering she couldn't help that her knees gave out but Jack effortlessly scooped her up and opened the door to his chambers thinking of the musical he would find himself in.

Fin.

I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!

Please review if you have time!

Ciao, ciao

Capt. B.E.J.


End file.
